Et si Edward avait une soeur jumelle ?
by Shoukiie
Summary: Et si Edward avait une sœur jumelle ? Venez lire ma fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.
1. Prologue

**Coucou =)**

**Titre : **A venir plus tard …

**Résumé : « **Et si Edward avait une sœur jumelle ? » Venez lire ma fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Note de l'auteur : **La fiction que je vais postée n'aura pas de Nom spécifique sauf si j'ai une illumination et qu'un Titre me viens à l'esprit =)

Pour ce qui est de cette fiction, je suis en train d'écrire sur papier le Chapitre 3, pour l'instant je vais juste publié le prologue pour que vous ayez une idée de l'intrigue de mon histoire ...

Les personnages de ma fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Stephenie Meyer, néanmoins le personnage qui est le narrateur m'appartient ainsi que de nombreuses photos de Rob et Kellan ^^ !!

J'accepte les critiques car c'est grâce à elles que je pourrais modifier certaines choses, j'éviterais le plus possible les fautes d'orthographes, je relis toujours mon chapitre avant de le poster pour éviter le plus possible les fautes d'orthographes ...

*************************************************************************************

**_Prologue !_**

"Et si Edward avait une sœur jumelle ?  
On reprend l'histoire depuis le début sauf que l'on rajoute un personnage, la sœur jumelle d'Edward : Elizabeth.

Histoire au point de vue d'Elizabeth ..."

Petite Précision : Elizabeth n'a pas le même caractère que Edward, elle est un peu plus extravertie mais reste tout de même quelque peu solitaire, un peu comme Edward. Pour le reste de son personnage vous verrez au fil de l'histoire ...  
Il y aura sûrement des choses que dès le chapitre 1 vous ne comprendrez pas, c'est normal, les découvertes se font au fil de l'histoire ...

_**A suivre …**_

**Alors ? Je continue ou pas ?**

**J'attends des reviews et beaucoup de reviews =) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Coucou =)**

**Voici le chapitre 1 (tant) attendu !**

**Pour répondre aux reviews anonymes qui ont été posté :**

**Aulandra17 : **Merci pour ta review et voila le chapitre 1 =)

**Chloé : **Merci pour ta review et pour te répondre : mes personnages ne sont pas tous humains, en fait ma fic' c'est Fascination avec la même histoire et les même personnages sauf que je rajoute un personnage : la sœur jumelle d'Edward.

**Merci pour vos review et merci de me lire !**

**Blablatages de l'auteur : **Voici le chapitre 1 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi, je suis un peu déçu du ce chapitre mais bon il est assez important pour la suite. DANS CE CHAPITRE, IL EST NORMAL QU'IL Y EST CERTAINE CHOSE QUE VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS DONC NE VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS ! Le chapitre 2 est déjà écrit et il est plus long que celui-là mais je le posterais dans la semaine, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 3, je suis en manque d'inspiration pour ce troisième chapitre à vrai dire … Sur ce je n'ai rien d'autre a ajouté et je vous dis : Bonne Lecture =)

P.S : Les phrases qui sont dans les étoiles == * , ce sont les pensées qu'Elizabeth entend, et autrement ce sont les dialogue à voix haute !

****************************************************************

**_Chapitre 1 :_**

****************************************************************

« Un éternel recommencement », ouais, voilà ce qu'était ma vie depuis presque cent ans.

J'étais en route pour le lycée, mon frère conduisait sa Volvo comme chaque matin depuis qu'il l'avait et depuis que l'on était à Forks, donc depuis deux ans. Pour ma part, j'avais une Audi comme voiture, simple me direz-vous, mais comme l'aspect physique de la voiture est modifiée et bien, selon mon frère, elle est trop ostentatoire.

Dans l'habitacle de la voiture, le silence régnait en maître quelque fois perturbé par Alice qui tapait du pied de temps à autre pour montrer son impatience d'arriver au lycée.

Depuis quand Alice était-elle presser d'aller au lycée, surtout en plein mois de Janvier ? Question muette, pourtant une réponse me parvint, claire et distincte dans mon esprit :

*Très bonne question !*, un coup d'œil vers Edward me dit que c'est lui l'auteur de cette réponse, ça me dit aussi que monsieur lit dans mes pensées contre mon gré, évidemment il m'a entendu car un sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres ainsi que sur les miennes, geste qui prouve que nous sommes bel et bien frère et sœur de sang.

Elizabeth Masen Cullen, c'est mon nom complet, mon prénom, c'était aussi celui de notre mère à Edward et moi.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, c'est le nom complet de mon frère, son prénom était aussi celui de notre père.

Lui et moi sommes frère et sœur, jumeaux. De nous deux, j'étais la seule qui se souvenait à peu près de notre vie en tant qu'humain.

Edward écoutait toujours mes réflexions personnelles, apparemment il avait que ça à faire.

Soudain, une Jeep nous dépassa – Emmett, évidemment – je m'étais toujours demandée si ce dernier n'avait pas des ours dans ses ancêtres, j'entendis un rire à ma gauche, Edward rigolait comme un débile :

« - Ca te fais rire, imbécile, tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille avec mes pensées. » lui dis-je en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête.

« - Aïe ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspérant, c'était le mot.

Visiblement, Alice et Jasper – qui étaient à l'arrière – ne comprenaient rien à la situation et je leur lançais un regard l'air de dire « ne-chercher-pas-à-comprendre ».

Sur la route, la Volvo accéléra pour se poster à côté de la Jeep, j'ouvris ma fenêtre et Emmett en fis de même, nous nous tapâmes dans la main, mon ours de frère s'exclama :

« - Bien joué, Crevette. »

« -T'inquiète Nounours, celle-là, il l'a mérité amplement. » répondis-je

Emmett et moi avions l'habitude de nous appelés par des surnoms, mais aussi d'embêter ou de faire tourner en bourrique Edward, ce qui exaspérait ce dernier au plus haut point, et quand on le faisait nous nous faisions une accolade de ce genre. Je fermais ma fenêtre et Edward accéléra pour enfin arriver et se garer sur le parking du lycée à notre place habituelle, la Jeep arriva ensuite.

Nous descendîmes d'un même mouvement de la voiture. Jasper alla rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie qui étaient déjà partis vers leurs cours.

« - La prochaine fois, fais attention … » commença à me menacer Edward

« - Tu dis tout le temps ça, Eddie. » lui répondis-je

Il grimaça à l'entente de ce surnom et moi j'en profitais pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« - Arrête de décoiffer ses cheveux plus qu'ils ne le sont. » s'exclama Alice, visiblement amusée.

« - Ne décoiffe pas cette « coiffure de rêve ». » renchérit Edward en passant une main dans sa « coiffure de rêve », tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel.

Ai-je déjà dis qu'exaspérant était le mot ?

« - Oui, tu l'as déjà dis. » répondit mon frère en réponse à ma question muette

Sans plus de précisions, je m'emparais du bras d'Alice et m'en allais en cours, en faisant exprès d'ignorer Edward qui nous rejoignit sans mal, sous le regard amusé et étrange des autres élèves du lycée qui avaient tout suivis depuis le début.

Soudain, je me souvins d'une chose, Edward me regarda m'interrogeant sur ce souvenir, je lui dis par pensée :

*Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, frère indigne, sors de ma tête ou je me ferais une joie de penser à des images très indécentes de mes acteurs favoris, à demis-nus.* au début de ma phrase, il commença à sourire mais quand il entendit la fin, il commença à pâlir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et son sourire s'effaça.

*Tu parles de Robert Pattinson et de Kellan Lutz ?* l'entendis-je penser en s'adressant à moi

*Non, de Toi et d'Emmett, bah oui, gros bêta, c'est évident non ?*lui répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.*Pourquoi, tu me semble intéressé, tu veux que je te fasse une copie des images que je possède ?* poursuivis-je avec un sourire taquin.

Il y a des jours où quand Em' et moi sommes en grande discussion philosophique sur « l'étrange cas Edward Cullen », nous nous demandons si il n'est pas tout simplement gay. En entendant cela, Edward leva les yeux au ciel et me répondit – toujours par pensée :

*Je ne suis en aucun cas gay, et non merci, ta proposition est certes si gentiment demandée mais je refuse. Pour ce qui est de vos grandes discussions philosophique à Emmett et toi, j'aimerais bien pourvoir y participer un de ces jours.*

*Nope, désolé mon pote, c'est « TOP SECRET », ça se passe entre lui et moi.* lui dis-je en lui lançant un regard de biais

*Oh ! Je vois, vous parlez de ma trépidante vie amoureuse, bah oui que voulez-vous, entre mon piano et moi c'est l'amour fou.* m'annonça-t-il, j'allais répliquer quand il poursuivit :

*Tu sais, côté amour, tu en es au même stade que moi.*

Il se rendit compte de la gaffe qu'il venait de commettre mais il était trop tard car je m'arrêtais et tourna vers lui un regard noir de haine en lui disant froidement :

« - Tu viens de foutre en l'air mon début de journée en évoquant, en toute innocence je te l'accorde, le sujet qu'il ne faut en aucun cas aborder en ma présence : ma vie amoureuse. Merci beaucoup, Edward. ». J'allais partir quand je me rappelais de ce qu'il avait dit :

« - A ce que je sache, ton piano tu ne l'as plus touché depuis tellement d'années que je me demande s'il sera toujours accordé quand tu y rejoueras, mais au point où on en est ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on pourra te réentendre jouer. »

Alice nous regardait tour à tour, Edward et moi, visiblement elle n'avait pas compris mon brusque changement d'humeur – ce qui est normal.

Après un dernier coup d'œil peu amène en direction de mon frère, je me retournais et m'en alla vers mon premier cours de la matinée, non sans avoir entendu les pensées d'Edward :

*J'ai arrêté de jouer au piano le jour où ma sœur avait décidé de nous abandonné pour se joindre à un clan de vampires sanguinaires et avides de pouvoirs juste pour assouvir sa rage et sa haine sans nom … »

**_A suivre …_**

****************************************************************

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**J'attends vos avis et beaucoup de review !**

**Une review, c'est comme : Rob' Pattinson, Kellan Lutz, Jackson Rathbone et Taylor Lautner qui vous attendent bien sagement dans votre lit … c'est Fantasmatique ! ^^**

**P.S : A plus pour la suite =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou =)**

**Voila le chapitre 2 !**

**Pour répondre aux reviews anonymes qui ont été posté :**

**Spiky : **Merci pour ta review et voila la suite.

**Chloé : **Merci pour ta review, voila la suite. Si tu as d'autres questions a posé, n'hésite pas.

**Merci pour vos review et merci de me lire !**

**Blablatages de l'auteur : **Voila le chapitre 2, il est plus long. Je trouve que ce chapitre est réussi, après ce n'est pas à moi de juger c'est à vous, LECTEUR ^^. Je suis contente qu'il y en est qui apprécie ma Fic' (Je vous remercie). J'ai terminé d'écrire le chapitre 3, j'ai commencé à le recopier sur l'ordi. J'ai attaqué le chapitre 4, j'en profite tant que l'inspiration est là.

**P.S : **Les cours reprennent mercredi pour moi (Snif ! fini les vacances), je vais essayer de poster régulièrement et d'écrire, je pourrais même écrire en cours ^^. Le chapitre 3 sera posté vendredi soir, je pense (je ne veux pas donner de faux espoir ^^).

**Bonne Lecture =)**

****************************************************************

_**Chapitre 2**_

****************************************************************

Ma matinée s'était déroulée comme d'habitude, ennuyante, en plus de cela j'avais passé ma matinée à ignorer Edward.

_**12h**_

Je sortais de mon cours d'histoire, quelqu'un m'attendait. *Ah ! Monsieur veut se faire pardonner* pensais-je en passant juste à côté de mon frère qui était nonchalamment adossé au mur.

« - Attend Elizabeth » l'entendis-je m'appeler.

Je me retournais et l'attendais, il arriva à mes côtés en quelques enjambées.

« - Quoi ? » lui demandais-je.

« - Tu me pardonnes ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet mais les mots ont dépassé ma pensée à ce moment-là. » Me répondit-il avec une moue super craquante. *Faudrait qu'il arrête de côtoyer Alice quelque temps celui là, c'est une mauvaise habitude qu'il a pris* pensais-je tandis qu'il commençait à rigoler de ma pensée complètement stupide mais véridique.

« - Hum… je sais pas ! Tu mériterais d'être puni pour avoir proférer de telle parole tu sais, et puis arrête avec ta moue de petit garçon, bien sûr que je te pardonne, ce n'est pas comme si t'avait tué quelqu'un. » Lui dis-je en levant les yeux ciel avec un petit sourire en coin.

« - T'es la meilleur petite sœur » dit-il.

« - Je sais que je suis la meilleure petit frère » rétorquais-je avec un sourire taquin.

« - Viens, on va aller « manger », parce que je meurs de faim » dit-il, rigolant de sa propre blague.

« - Tu meurs de soif, oui »

Et c'est toujours complètement hilare que nous rentrâmes tout les deux dans la cafétéria, sous les regards de toute la cafète', aussitôt j'arrêtais de rire et Edward aussi, nous nous regardâmes, il me lança un regard interrogateur auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaules, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

« - On a dû interrompre l'heure de la prière, ou alors on a eu le droit à une minute de silence parce que on s'est réconcilié, va savoir… » Nous pouffâmes de la stupidité des parole que je venais de dire.

J'attrapais mon frère par le bras et l'emmena vers la nourriture, les bavardages incessants de la pièce reprirent mais je sentais un regard dans mon dos, je me retournais et croisais deux yeux chocolats, d'une drôle de profondeur, qui me fixaient, je soutenais le regard de cette inconnue jusqu'à ce que ce sois mon tour de prendre un plateau de nourriture - que je ne toucherais pas. Edward n'avait rien remarqué de mon échange avec l'inconnue, c'est armés de nos plateaux que nous prîmes places à notre table habituelle où étaient déjà installés Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Une fois assis, Alice nous regarda, Edward et moi, et commença à parler avec un sourire éblouissant :

« - Vous vous êtes réconciliés tout les deux finalement, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir de bonne humeur, surtout toi Liza' »

« - Monsieur est venu se faire pardonner tout à l'heure avec sa moue de petit garçon de 10 ans » répondis-je.

La conversation s'arrêta là, inutile de dire qu'elle avait mis les autres au courant de notre petit différent de ce matin, à Edward et moi. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, j'entendis des pensées :

*Les Cullen, évidemment, il fallait qu'elle les remarque, ils sont tous tellement remarquables*

Je reconnus la voix nasillarde de Jessica Stanley, la commère du lycée, exaspérant était le mot pour décrire cette fille. Edward avait entendu la même chose que moi car nous tournâmes la tête au même moment à l'endroit où Jessica et sa bande étaient assise, je vis aussi l'inconnue de tout à l'heure, ça devait être la nouvelle, Edward hocha la tête en réponse à ma réflexion personnelle.

Cette dernière nous fixait, Edward et moi, avec une pointe de fascination dans ses yeux couleur chocolat. Apparemment la nouvelle venait de posé une question car Jessica prit la parole tout en fixant notre table :

« - Rosalie et Jasper Hale ; Emmett, Alice, Elizabeth et Edward Cullen »

« - Ils sont tous de la même famille ? » demande la nouvelle, abasourdie.

« - Non, ils ont été adoptés par le docteur Cullen et sa femme, Elizabeth et Edward ont été adoptés en premier, les Hale ont été adoptés il y a 10 ans de cela, Madame Cullen est leur tante, et enfin Alice et Emmett ont été adoptés après. Les Hale, Rosalie et Jasper, sont jumeaux. Elizabeth et Edward aussi. Emmett est le plus vieux des enfants Cullen, Alice a le même âge qu'Edward et Elizabeth. » Répondit Jessica.

« - Ils sont pas mal du tout. » commenta la nouvelle.

« - Ils sont _en couples_ et vivent _ensemble_, dû moins Alice et Jasper ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie, Edward et Elizabeth sont les deux célibataires et personne n'a l'air d'être assez bien pour eux dans le lycée. » En entendant cette dernière phrase, Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard complice suivis de notre habituel sourire en coin.

Néanmoins, Jessica poursuivit :

« - Mais, il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont ensembles mais qu'ils ne s'affichent pas. » Pour la phrase là, Ed' et moi faillîmes exploser de rire à s'en rouler parterre.

« - Qui est qui dans la famille ? » demanda la nouvelle

« - Les blonds ce sont les Hale, Rosalie et Jasper. Celui à côté de Rosalie, c'est Emmett. La petite brune à côté de Jasper, c'est Alice. Enfin, les deux autres aux cheveux cuivrés, ce sont Edward et Elizabeth, à croire qu'ils sont la réincarnation d'Apollon et d'Aphrodite. » Répondit Jessica.

« - Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais si ils sont jumeaux comme tu dis, ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble, et puis regardent comment ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. » S'enquit la nouvelle avec un sourire polie envers Jessica.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez cette humaine, c'était comme si elle ne pensait pas, c'était comme si un mur faisait office de barrage. Edward devait être dans la même situation que moi car nous affichions ce même air de frustration, la nouvelle croisa notre regard et baissa aussitôt les yeux.

Apparemment, il nous était impossible de lire dans ses pensées, comme si elle possédait un bouclier, mais elle était humaine donc c'était impossible. Edward se posait beaucoup de questions, mais n'avait pas pensé à la théorie du boulier mental. Les autres nous regardaient bizarrement comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose.

« - Quoi ? » nous exclamâmes Edward et moi en même temps. C'est Alice qui nous répondit :

« - Nous vous demandions qu'elles étaient les pensées de la nouvelle ? »

« - Euh… » Edward commença à bredouiller une réponse mais je finissais la phrase en parlant à vitesse vampirique :

« - Nous ne pouvons pas lire dans ses pensées, elles sont infranchissables. »

Jazz, Em', Rose et Alice nous regardaient comme si nous venions d'une autre planète et s'exclamèrent ensembles :

« - Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible. »

« - C'est comme si elle avait un bouclier mental, mais étant une humaine c'est impossible. Chez les Volturis, j'avais eu affaire à un bouclier physique et c'est à peu près pareil je pense, à moins que … Jazz, est-ce que tu ressens ses émotions ? » Demandais-je à mon frère.

« - Oui, d'ailleurs, elle nous fixe et elle est fascinée » me dit-il.

En tournant la tête, je croisais une fois de plus son regard. Isabella Swan, selon Mike Newton qui la regardais comme un morceau de viande, mais elle corrigeait tout ceux qui l'appelaient Isabella, elle préfère Bella, intéressant. Elle ne devait pas aimer son prénom. Edward hocha la tête en réponse à ma pensée. *Monsieur-je-sais-tout, le retour.* pensais-je ironiquement en levant les yeux au ciel. La cloche sonna à l'instant, nous nous levâmes d'un seul et même mouvement.

Edward allait en Biologie, moi et Alice en français ; Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie en maths.

Alice et moi passions le cours de français à discuter sur une prochaine sortie shopping à Seattle quand Alice eut une vision :

« Edward en cours de Biologie, la nouvelle assise à côté de lui, en une seconde tout dérape, il se jette sur elle et la vide de son sang, il lève la tête, ses yeux sont rouges vifs … », la vision s'arrête, s'ensuit une série de vision toutes aussi semblables les unes que les autres avec un scénario différent mais qui ont toutes un point commun : la mort d'Isabella Swan.

« - OH MERDE !! » m'exclamais-je

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Mlle Cullen ? » me demande la prof en français. « - Vous êtes toute pâle. » continua-t-elle. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais hurlé de rire par-rapport à sa blague.

« Humm… » Commençais-je. « - Je ne me sens pas très bien, Alice pourrait-elle m'accompagner à l'infirmerie ? » terminais-je dans un français parfait.

« - Bien sûr. » répondit-elle.

Alice et moi sortîmes vite de la salle pour aller dans le bâtiment des sciences qui était de l'autre côté du bâtiment des langues. Malheureusement, la cloche venait juste de sonner donc nous étions obliger d'aller à vitesse humaine.

J'arrivais devant la salle de biologie, Edward n'y était plus, l'humaine y était encore, vivante. J'aperçus la tête cuivrée de mon frère qui partait vers le parking.

« - Alice retourne en cours, on se rejoint plus tard au parking. » dis-je à Alice qui regardait dans la direction qu'avait pris Edward quelque secondes auparavant. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que j'étais déjà partie.

J'arrivais sur le parking qui paraissait vide, mais en regardant vers la Volvo argentée de mon frère, je vis une silhouette à l'intérieur. J'allais vers la voiture et vis Edward, les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée contre l'appui-tête du véhicule. Il avait dû sentir ma présence car il me dit d'une voix dure, les yeux toujours clos :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Il rouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là, j'eus un mouvement de recul face à son visage et surtout ses yeux trahissant sa soif.

« - Disons que Alice a eu plusieurs visions avec des scénarios différents mais un seul point commun : la mort d'Isabella Swan. Alors ce que je fais là ? Bonne question, je viens juste voir comment tu vas ? » Lui répondis-je.

« - Ai-je vraiment l'air d'aller bien, en ce moment même ? »

« - Humm… Nan ! » Fis-je.

« - Alors arrête de poser des questions idiotes ! »

« - Ce que les hommes peuvent être de mauvaise humeur quand ils ont faim. » répliquais-je.

Edward se renfrogna, piqué au vif.

« - Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? » lui demandais-je.

« - Je ne sais pas, je vais demander de changer mon emploi du temps et puis tout redeviendra comme avant, ce n'est pas une petite humaine insignifiante qui va me faire changer mon mode de vie. » répondis-t-il, dans une tentative d'humour … ratée car la situation n'était en aucun cas risible.

« - Je viendrais avec toi, si tu veux. » lui suggérais-je.

« - Pourquoi pas. »

**_A suivre ..._**

****************************************************************

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**J'attends vos avis et beaucoup de review !**

**Et n'oubliez pas, une review c'est comme : un diner romantique avec Rob', ou alors avec Kellan, ou alors avec Jackson, ou alors avec Taylor, ou même avec les 4 ^^ (a vous de choisir), c'est … Ro-man-ti-que !**

**A plus pour la suite =)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Coucou =)**

**Voila le chapitre 3 ! Enfin ! ^^**

**Pour répondre aux reviews anonymes qui ont été posté :**

**melo.c.42 : **Merci pour ta review, et voila la suite. C'est dommage que tu prennes Kellan parce que moi aussi je le voulais **Pleure toute les larmes de mon corps ^^**. Ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Et oui, il y a de l'humour, je me suis dis que j'allais mettre de l'humour pour que ce soit différent de Fascination tout en étant pareil !

**Chloé : **Merci pour ta review, et voila enfin la suite. Je m'excuse vraiment d'avoir deux semaines de retard !

**Merci pour vos review et merci de me lire !**

**Blablatages de l'auteur : **Cher lecteurs et chère lectrice, en ce jour du dimanche 20 septembre 2009, le chapitre 3 est ENFIN posté ! Ah depuis le temps, me dirons certain ^^, je sais que je suis en retard, MAIS (parce qu'il y a toujours un « mais »), j'ai une excuse : LES COURS ! Bah ce que je déteste ces deux mots, ils sont synonymes de fatigue, de retard pour posté des chapitres et tout un tas d'autres choses. J'ai l'impression que les profs n'ont que ça à faire de nous pourrir la vie avec leurs devoirs et leurs cours barbant. Enfiiiiiiiin bref ! Pour ce chapitre 3, vous aurez le droit à un Carlisle hystérique (Eh ouais, ça existe chez moi ^^), le don d'Elizabeth (Bah oui, elle ne lis pas que dans les pensées, la sœurette à Eddie, ce ne serait pas intéressant sinon, vous ne croyez pas ?!), et puis plein d'autre chose. Pour ce qui est du chapitre 4, que je suis toujours en train d'écrire, et bah ça avance, mais je vais essayer de le faire aussi long que le chapitre 3 (Je ne vous promets rien).

**P.S : **Je pense que je ne vais pas faire de faux-espoirs en mettant une date pour la suite ! ^^. J'allais oublier, ce chapitre il fait exactement 3023 mots (pour certain c'est court mais pour moi c'est long, et toc !)

**Bonne Lecture =)**

********************************************************************

_**Chapitre 3**_

********************************************************************

Nous restâmes tous les deux dans la Volvo à attendre la fin des cours. Edward écoutait de la musique, du moins il essayait, car je changeais tout le temps quand c'était du Debussy, à la place je mettais du Muse ou du Michael Jackson, mais mon frère et moi n'avions pas du tout les mêmes goûts en matière de musique.

Enfin, arriva la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours. Edward et moi sortîmes de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers le secrétariat où Mme Cope essayait tant bien que mal de ranger ses papiers. Elle ne nous entendit pas entrer et quand elle nous vit, penchés sur son bureau, je crus qu'elle allait avoir une syncope, je jetais un coup d'œil amusé à Edward qui pensait comme moi. *Pour une fois* pensais-je, il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant mes pensées.

La secrétaire déglutit bruyamment et parla quelques secondes après :

« - Edward, Elizabeth que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« - C'est moi qui aurais besoin de vous Mme Cope. » répondit Edward avec sa voix la plus hypnotisant et son regard le plus éblouissant, mais la couleur noire de ses iris devait plus lui faire peur qu'autre chose.

Pendant qu'Edward demandait à déplacer son cours de Sciences Nat', j'observais le visage éblouit de la secrétaire, mon frère avait un tel effet sur la gente féminine aussi bien humaine que vampirique que ça en devenait ridicule, un sourire en coin vint se loger sur ses lèvres en entendant mes pensées. Et après, Monsieur s'étonne que l'on dise de lui qu'il est prétentieux et arrogant.

J'entendis la porte du bureau s'ouvrir et des pas avancèrent et s'arrêtèrent ensuite, aucune pensée ne me parvint, la personne devait être sortie. La porte se referma pour s'ouvrir de nouveau, laissant entrer un courant d'air ainsi qu'une fragrance alléchante, je me raidis. Edward aussi. Nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement et toisâmes Isabella Swan de nos yeux noirs de soif et de haine. Comment une humaine pouvait sentir aussi bon ? Bella nous regarda de ses yeux chocolats et je vis qu'elle avait blêmit – réaction typique –, notre échange dura une seconde, assez cependant pour déclencher encore plus le feu dans ma gorge. Edward était dans le même état, voire pire, il fallait qu'on sorte d'ici avant qu'il n'y est des morts. Note à moi-même : Dire à Carlisle que deux semaines sans chasser s'avère être une mauvaise idée.

Edward s'adressa de nouveau à la secrétaire.

« - Tant pis, décréta-t-il avec sa voix de velours. C'est impossible, et je comprends. Merci quand même. »

Là-dessus, nous disparûmes du secrétariat en ignorant royalement Isabella Swan. En arrivant à la voiture, les autres n'étaient toujours pas arrivés.

« - C'est impossible de sentir aussi bon. » dis-je, encore assoiffée. Je me ressaisis et demandais en m'asseyant sur le capot de la Volvo :

« - Et maintenant ? Que vas-tu faire vu que l'option « changement de l'emploi du temps » est impossible ? »

« - Partir. Je ne sais pas où, peut-être à Dénali. » Répondit-il.

« - Tu reviendras ? »

« - Je ne sais pas » me dit-il en baissant la tête.

« - Je viens avec toi » suggérais-je.

« - Non, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Seul. » Rétorqua-t-il en relevant la tête et en croisant mon regard.

« - Ce n'est pas à Dénali que tu vas pouvoir réfléchir, seul. Tanya ne va pas te lâcher et elle va croire que tu es revenu pour elle. » Bougonnais-je.

« - Eh bien ! Je lui ferais comprendre en bon gentleman que je suis qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas. » Répondit-il.

« - Mouais, tu dis tout le temps ça. » Murmurais-je.

« Et au final, elle ne laisse pas tomber, elle doit avoir des problèmes d'audition, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Et puis elle a de l'espoir mais bon comme on dit : L'espoir fait vivre. » Poursuivais-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Cesse d'être méchante comme ça, elle ne t'as rien fait, et puis c'est notre cousine, en quelque sorte. »

« - Elle ne m'a peut-être rien fait mais quand je la vois, j'en ai marre d'entendre ses pensées perverses à ton égard, c'est beaucoup trop pour mes petites oreilles innocentes. » Il secoua la tête devant mon air de petite fille. « Et aussi elle te regarde comme si tu étais un morceau de viande, pire qu'un vautour. » Il leva un sourcil pour commenter ma phrase. « Et puis on a pas de cousine. » Bougonnais-je avec une mine boudeuse. Il éclata de rire suite à mes paroles.

« - Je vais vous déposer à l'entrée du chemin qui mène à la villa. » Reprit-il sérieusement.

« - Tu vas me manquer. » Je le regardais tristement.

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur mon front, je souris tristement.

« - Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, ainsi que tous les autres. Tu diras à Esmé que je ne voulais pas quitter la ville aussi précipitamment. » Me dit-il.

« - D'accord. »

Un silence s'installa, au bout de deux minutes, je décidai de le briser :

« - J'aurais aimé conduire ta Volvo, pour une fois que tu n'étais pas là. » Je lui envoyais un regard à fendre l'âme.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

Les autres arrivèrent, et nous quittâmes le parking.

Le silence dans la voiture était pesant, bizarrement, Jasper n'utilisait pas son don pour rendre l'atmosphère moins pesante. Je sentais aussi qu'Alice nous cachait quelque chose, elle pensait à des trucs plus ou moins incohérents.

Enfin, elle se décida à parler, sans pour autant dévoiler ses pensées :

« - Tu pars. » demanda-t-elle à Edward, bien que ce fût plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« - Oui. » Répondit ce dernier.

« - Je ne te vois pas revenir. »

« - Parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé de revenir. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« - Tu vas nous manqué, surtout à Esmé. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« - Vous allez me manqué aussi. »

Sur ce, il nous déposa à l'entrée du chemin qui menait à la villa, nous le terminâmes en courant. En entrant, Emmett vint me voir :

« - Il est passé où Eddy ? » me demanda-t-il.

« - Il est parti … » répondis-je, tristement. La tête que faisait mon frère aurait été très drôle dans d'autres circonstances.

Esmé qui était arrivée entre-temps, déclara :

« - Où est-il allé et pourquoi surtout ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave au lycée ? »

« - Il est parti chez les Dénali, pour réfléchir. Disons que oui, il s'est passé quelque chose au lycée mais il n'y a pas morts d'hommes. » Dis-je en essayant une tentative d'humour. *Elizabeth, tes jeux de mots ne sont pas très drôles pour ce genre de situation.* Je jetais un regard à Alice qui la fit tourner la tête. « - Je pense qu'il faut attendre le retour de Carlisle. » Terminais-je.

A ce moment-là, j'entendis une voiture arriver vers la villa, je reconnus le vrombissement du moteur de la Volvo d'Edward. C'était bizarre. Je me précipitais dehors pour voir qu'enfin de compte c'était Carlisle et non Edward qui sortait de la voiture. Il vint vers moi.

« - Edward est venu me voir à l'hôpital, il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée, il est parti, il ne m'a pas dis quand est-ce qu'il reviendrait, il … » Je le coupais avant qu'il devienne hystérique :

« - Carlisle ! Je sais, les autres sont au courant, et à moi non plus il ne m'a pas dit quand est-ce qu'il reviendrait. »

« - Ils sont au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la porte d'entrée de la villa, d'où provenait quelques éclats de voix, néanmoins ils écoutaient ce que Carlisle et moi nous disions.

« - Il y a juste Alice, à moins qu'elle n'est prévenus Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. »

« - Rentrons ! Une réunion s'impose. »

Carlisle et moi rentrâmes dans la salle à manger qui nous servait plus pour les réunions de famille que pour son utilisation initiale, c'est-à-dire : manger. J'imaginais bien ma famille et moi en train d'inviter des personnes à manger. Nous, les vampires, un bol de sang (animal, bien-sûr) et les humains avec un bol de soupe ! J'éclatais de rire intérieurement car cela aurait paru suspect aux autres que je rigole au vu de la situation présente. A l'intérieur, j'entendais les pensées de ma famille :

* Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Edward ?* Esmé qui s'inquiète.

*Je me demande ce que notre Eddy internationale voir intergalactique a pu encore faire ?!* Emmett qui ne se rend pas compte de la gravité de la situation.

*Je me demande ce qu'Edward a pu bien faire ? Et si je mettais mes chaussures à talons noir ou rouge avec ma robe rouge sang pour demain ?* Rosalie ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser juste à elle, elle ne se rend pas compte que même en portant un sac à patate ou un sac poubelle, elle serait toujours aussi belle. Mais bon, elle a au moins une petite pensée pour Edward !

Pourquoi Eddy n'est pas là quand j'ai besoin de lui pour soutenir ce que je pense. Idiot ! Niark, même si tu ne m'entends pas et bah ce n'est pas grave ! Et voilà, que je me parlais à moi-même, pff pathétique ! Bref … revenons à nos moutons !

Et bah voilà, en me parlant à moi-même, j'ai perdu le fil de mes pensées ainsi que celle des autres ! Je devais être rendu à … Jasper !

*Pourquoi Carlisle est en train de frôler la crise d'hystérie ?* Jazz et les émotions : une grande histoire d'amour. Je le fixais vu que lui aussi, apparemment la question qu'il posait s'adressait à moi. Qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi pourquoi il frôlait la crise d'hystérie ? Okey, je le savais pourquoi mais je n'allais pas le dire.

Jasper a deviné que je ne dirais rien et grogne de frustration, je lui fais un sourire éblouissant.

*Il m'énerve, même quand il n'est pas là, il m'énerve. Surtout que Bella et moi, on pourrait très bien s'ente… Oups ! Pense à autres chose, il y a des oreilles indiscrètes. « Billie Jean is not my lover … »* Alice et ses débats intérieurs : une histoire vieille comme le monde ! Par contre, elle cachait quelque chose, raah c'était frustrant de ne pas savoir. Maudit lutin !

Alice savait que je ne pouvais pas déchiffrer ses pensées car j'avais froncé les sourcils mécaniquement, en réponse elle me tira la langue. On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant, l'heure est grave !

« - L'heure est grave ! » s'exclama Carlisle, en bout de table, les mains posées à plat dessus, il regardait tout à tour les personnes présentes, moi à sa droite, Esmé à sa gauche. Il ne manquait plus que Carlisle ait un cigare dans la bouche et on se faisait un remake du film « Le Parrain ». Emmett pensait la même chose que moi, au moins on était sur la même longueur d'onde.

« - Pas la peine de la faire aussi théâtrale. » dis-je sur un ton décontracté en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui me valu un regard noir de la part de mon père, il se croyait vraiment dans ce film alors ! Quelle famille de dingue ! Je secouais la tête pour chasser mes pensées et les siennes avec.

« - Bien, Edward est parti à Dénali pour une durée indéterminé. Il est venu me voir à l'hôpital et il m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée. » Carlisle nous explique ce qu'Edward lui a dit. « - C'est si terrible que ça ? » demande-t-il ensuite en me regardant. *Tu penses à ce que je pense ?* continua-t-il par pensée.

« - Oui, pour une humaine elle sent très bon, mais je pense que pour lui c'est pire que nous. » répondis-je. Carlisle partageait mes pensées car une expression de trois mots vint s'imposer dans ma tête ainsi que la sienne dans une synchronisation parfaite.

*La tua cantante.* J'hochais la tête. Tous s'aperçurent que Carlisle et moi avions une conversation silencieuse mais firent comme si de rien n'était, cependant leurs pensées parlaient pour eux.

« - Alice, tu surveille si Edward compte revenir ou pas. » reprit notre chef de famille au bout de quelques secondes.

« - D'accord. » s'exclama le lutin.

« - Il risquerait de ne pas revenir, Tanya va peut-être le séquestrer pour qu'il reste près d'elle. » marmonnais-je, ce qui me valu des regards noirs. « - Je dis ça, je dis rien. » Cette fois-ci je récoltais des grognements.

« - Je crois que la réunion est terminée. » dit Carlisle, en ignorant ce que je venais de dire.

« - Tu crois ? Tu n'en es pas sûr, ah mon pauvre la vieillesse te joue des tours. » Emmett et ses blagues : une histoire aussi débile que soulante.

« - Haha, très drôle Emmett, non franchement je suis plié en deux. » Quelle ironie de la part du chef de famille.

Sur ce, nous retournâmes à nos occupations. Moi, je montais dans ma chambre – qui est voisine à celle d'Edward -, pour aussitôt redescendre d'un étage. J'entrais dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper sans frapper, heureusement ils avaient encore leurs vêtements. Je m'exclamais :

« - Alice, qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

« - Moi ? Rien. » *Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose, pense à … Jazz sur la plage au clair de lune…*

« - S'il te plaît, épargnes-moi tes pensées perverses au sujet de ton mari parce que au point où on en est, je vais connaître les moindres recoins de son anatomie et c'est beaucoup trop pour mes pauvres petits yeux innocents. »

L'intéressé s'esclaffa.

« - Tu peux rire, Jazzou, mais t'es pas mieux. » Il grimaça à l'entente de ce surnom sorti du fin fond de je ne sais où. « - Bref, Alice, je ne te crois pas mais on règlera cette histoire plus tard. » m'exclamais-je en sortant.

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Carlisle pour m'entretenir avec ce dernier.

Je frappais à sa porte.

« - Entrez. » dit-il machinalement, c'était inutile car il savait que c'était moi, l'habitude sans doute.

J'entrais, il était assis à son bureau en train de lire un livre sur la médecine, j'allais vers sa collection de tableau retraçant son histoire, je regardais plus précisément celui peint par Solimena représentant Aro, Marcus, Caius et Carlisle.

*Ce tableau t'intriguera toujours, n'est-ce pas ? * pensa Carlisle

« - Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » demandais-je, à vois haute, toujours le dos tourné.

« - A chaque fois que tu pénètres dans mon bureau, tu vas voir ce tableau et ne le quitte pas des yeux. »

« - C'est juste que…, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Aro, Caius et Marcus étaient représentés comme des dieux sur cette peinture, toi je suis d'accord, mais eux… » Je laissais ma phrase en suspens ne souhaitant rien ajouter de plus. Carlisle s'esclaffa, visiblement amusé.

« - Tu voulais quelque chose de particulier, Liza, pour venir ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Je me retournais pour lui faire face :

« - Oui, je pense que s'abstenir de chasser pendant deux semaines n'est pas une très bonne idée au vu de ce qui a failli arriver aujourd'hui, heureusement il n'y a rien eu de très grave. » répondis-je.

« - Je suis d'accord, donc on va aller chasser maintenant. Tu veux bien ranger mon livre, s'il te plait. » Il ne fallait pas oublier que môôôôôôsieur Carlisle se faisait extrêmement vieux ! Je ris intérieurement de ma stupide blague. Je regardais le livre que mon père me tendait, me concentrait et utilisait mon don pour le soulever et le ranger correctement à sa place.

*Heureusement que ton don est utile pour ce genre de chose.* Il me souri, j'allais lui répondre qu'à une époque il avait très bien servis pour ses amis les Volturis, mais m'en abstint, à la place je lui tirais la langue et sortais de la pièce. Je courrais jusqu'au salon et criai, même si ça ne servait à rien :

« - On va chasser, tout le monde au salon. »

Après mon annonce, j'entendis à l'étage des bruits de pas précipités – Emmett bien sûr -, ces bruits s'intensifièrent dans les escaliers en faisant trembler les murs de la maison, s'ajoutèrent des pensées ayant un rapport avec un grizzli et Emmett était à côté de moi. Le reste de la famille arriva tout de suite après.

« - Emmett, tu es aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. » m'exclamais-je.

Em' allait répliquer, mais Esmé l'en empêcha :

« - Stop ! Vous verrez ça quand on sera rentré. »

« - Fais gaffe à toi, microbe. » Que des menaces de la part de mon ours de frère.

« - La ferme, ours mal léché. » rétorquais-je en le regardant intensément prête à utiliser mon don. Carlisle vit clair dans mon jeu et s'exclama :

« - Sa suffit ! »

« - Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tous les hommes sont de mauvaise humeur quand ils sont affamés ou assoiffés dans le cas d'Emmett. Eddy était pareil après son cours de Bio. » Répliquais-je en tirant la langue à Emmett qui me répondit par un regard menaçant.

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant quel était notre véritable âge mental à mon frère et moi, il se demandait même si il ne devait pas faire des recherches sur les vampires avec une débilité profonde. Pfff, moi je suis intelligente, j'ai été diplômé de plusieurs universités. Carlisle le savait en plus.

Après cette petite altercation familiale, nous partîmes chasser.

_**A suivre ...**_

****************************************************************

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**J'attends vos avis et beaucoup de review !**

**J'ai introduit un passage de Fascination, essayez de trouver lequel ... **

**Question du chapitre : A votre avis, quel est le don d'Elizabeth, a part celui de lire dans les pensées ?**

**J'espère que vous trouverez, en plus c'est facile. Peut-être que ceux et celles qui trouveront auront un petit du chapitre 4. (Peut-être xD)**

**Et puis sinon une review c'est : Bella qui est loin, très loin de l'endroit où vous êtes pour vivre pleinement votre amour avec Edward Cullen. (Je n'allais pas dire : Kristen Stewart qui est loin, très loin de l'endroit où vous êtes pour vivre pleinement votre amour avec Rob' Pattinson vu que Kristen et Rob' ne sont pas ensembles.) **

**A plus pour la suite =)**


	5. ANNONCE !

_**Coucou =)**_

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une annonce…**

**J'abandonne ma fiction, les raisons sont simples :**

**Premièrement, l'inspiration pour cette histoire n'est plus aussi grande qu'avant, depuis le début je savais comment allait se terminer l'histoire mais entre le début et la fin de la fiction, je n'avais pas tellement d'idées même si je pensais que l'inspiration allait venir au fur et à mesure en écrivant, mais ça n'a pas été le cas.**

**Enfin, l'engouement que j'avais pour cette saga s'est dissipé à mesure que j'ai grandi. Lorsque j'ai découvert Twilight, j'étais en Troisième aujourd'hui je suis en Terminale. Donc maintenant, j'attends les deux derniers films mais plus avec autant d'impatience qu'avant ^^'**

**Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui m'ont lue et je suis désolée si vous attendiez la suite de cette fiction, mais je me suis dit qu'au bout de deux ans il était temps d'annoncer l'abandon de celle-ci ^^ **

**Merci aussi pour les reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir surtout lorsqu'elles étaient constructives et avec des compliments :)  
**

_**Shoukiie **_


End file.
